The Child of the Titans : Under enemy lines
by THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER
Summary: What if Percy fist loved Thalia then after TTC they decided to send him back in time. So now he must battle lost loves, new loves and with great power comes great need to beat the heck out of Luke, but the real Question is who is his Father


Hello readers I will update my other story soon but I need an Idea so please give me one.

Percy POV the future

If you opened this fanfic hoping to find kick butt battle and a ending makeout

scene you've come to the right place

so kick back and buckle up it is going to be a wid l ride

but here is your story

the future TTC(titans curse)

Thalia Grace stands before Artemis

everyone wonders what is about to happen but I know and I plead silently for

Artemis not to ask the Question

but of course that doesn't happen

Artemis says "Thalia Grace will you become my lieutenant"

and that look in her eye what was it the,

option to leave the prophecy responsibility,

The option to live a immortal life strong and beautiful Imean who wouldn't want that but in my eyes she always would be anyways

but I knew what it was it was

the fact she could escape having to kill Luke.

She still loved him and I thought I had bonded with her that she would have the same feelings as me

but no I would never be as good as Luke at anything

I went on the trip to save Annabeth yes but also to get close to Thalia

and in the end it wasn't worth it because

Luke was better at sword fighting, and that whole rebel look to him

I tried to control myself but in tears I said "Thalia... don't"

I couldn't help myself I had to try to stop her

it hurt when she shot me an apologizing look and I knew what she would do next

but the only thing that really hurt were the words that Thalia said next

"I accept under one condition" she started "help Percy forget or move on"

Zeus was next to add "we can erase his memory" and send him back in time so we can make sure he is on our side and he will never know who his real father is

Then the council said;

Artemis : "Yes, because I need a new lieutenant"

1-0

Hestia : "The boy deserves to know"

1-1

Ares : "yes, the kid need to suffer"

2-1

Aphrodite : "no, star-crossed lovers is perfect"

2-2

Zeus : "It is what daughter wants"

3-2

Dionysus : "Peter doesn't need her"

4-2

Apollo: "Percy, needs someone to help him"

4-3

Demeter : "the kid doesn't eat cereal"

5-3

Hephaestus: "Percy gets the girl" , looking at Aphrodite

5-4

Hera: "he might marry her"

5-5

Athena : "As long as he stays away from my daughter I want him focused on someone else"

5-6

Hermes : " the young hero needs to focus if he wants to save us all"

6-6

And last was Poseidon, my dad pretend would come through for me right. I mean he knows what I want and he will help me out right.

He kept sending me looks as if he was apologizing for something and I didn't understand until it hit me .

The force of the answer almost knocked the breath out of me

and he said

"I want my son to understand I love him very much and I'm doing what I think is best for him and I'm sorry Percy but I want you to be happy in the end. You like Annabeth though and she kinda likes you back so you could be happy like you want to be with Thalia"

he said in a monotone like he couldn't believe he was saying it then he said to Athena "he would be settling he likes Annabeth just as much and maybe more he is just upset she likes Luke too".

Then Zeus spoke up and said " let it be done"

then it felt as if a vacuum went off in my head erasing any thought or memory in my head that had to do with this moment but I grasped for the most important one and I kept it.

then in a whoosh I was climbing Half-blood hill

end the future

present

Third person

So you see Percy deserves a chance to earn her plus he loves Annabeth too and he doesn't want a girl version of Twilight going on

so he needs a guest right

and Kronos is always watching him for reasons that aren't bad

Kronos POV

Percy,Percy,Percy now he always was a rebel now he knows how bad the gods really are

we for one thing have realized our mistakes and plan to make the world better not worse

We have leverage now that Percy will need something and maybe I would keep the promise too now that I need him and the biggest treachery is about to be unfolded for him

but in this we also have a chance to make him like us too

the gods know but wont tell him how powerful he is

blessed by Oceanus, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Atlas and he is after all …... my son.

Huh I wonder if he would like Mary.

Fates POV

The gods don't understand the meaning of the prophecy the eldest gods are the titans because(just roll with it) the predorminals are the first rulers so the Titans should be the eldest gods

too bad only the real eldest gods understand

Ha ha Athena doesn't even Know

--

Dun dun dun Five book series... need a beta

by the way Need Ideas for the roman way

sorry it started out slowly but it was meant to

so review and vote for who should Percy fight for

Titans it is time for a change

Gods because they are just good like that

and who gets his heart

Thalia, The old flame who fell away from his hands

Annabeth, Classic fall in love with best friend

Mary, so mysterious

and should they fight on different sides

Peace out

,THE-MAN-IN-CORNER


End file.
